An Unusual Day
by Naboo1492
Summary: In the strange society of Shuggazoom, everything is so strange that its weird to have a normal day... now Gibson's turn to have fun.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- **If I owned SRMTHFG door knobs will be flying all over the place…. do u see any door knobs?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- **WATS up my homies?!! Again I must apologize for my lack of updating, what can I say I'm just busy, so here's a totally unrelated oneshot which may become a story later… so anyway ENJOY!

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Passion

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

There was hardly any movement in the crystal blue Shuggazoom sky. All was calm, there weren't any birds to ruin the breeze as it gently tickled the leaves of the trees. The clouds above moved at a slow, even pace making it all seem like a perfect picture.

Suddenly a cruiser came at a dashing speed tearing a hole through the peaceful serene.

It darted through one of the clouds at full speed and without any other movement launched itself upwards. Soon it flew upside down back to where it came, completing a perfect mid-air loop.

The cruiser was better known as Fist Rocket 3 and the only driver crazy enough to perform a stunt like that was sitting with a smirk on his face in the cockpit.

Sparks clutched his controls preparing himself to do a perfect air spiral.

_Brace yourself, _Sparks thought to himself, _this is going to be extreme._

With undeniable focus Sparks launched his craft into the air turning left and right again and again. The speeds threw him against his chair making the ride so much more enjoyable.

Screams of pleasure and joy were heard below from his thundering audience. He grinned, they were so easily pleased.

_Let's try something new, _he thought, _for the ladies._

He prepared himself to do a double back flip and a 180 twist. Water of adrenalin cascaded down his cheeks as he prepared himself to launch.

When he found the right time he hit the gas pedal and dashed off at an increasing speed, when a voice suddenly stopped him abruptly.

"Sparks your patrol time is over report back to the robot at once,"

Sparks was thrown back against his seat and struggled to stop his vehicle. Putting a lot of pressure on the brakes it stopped and he took a breath.

"That's okay Antauri I'll stay out a little longer," He panted through the receiver.

"No Sparks we need you to help repair the robot,"

Sparks groaned he never got to just frolic around in his cruiser because Shuggazoom's crime rate usually kept him busy. Now the one day he was having true fun working on his passion Antauri ruined.

"Alright, be right there,"

He turned his rocket around and headed home. _You can take the driver out of the sky but you can't take the sky out of the driver, _he thought to himself.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Okay it wasn't the longest oneshot on this site, but I hope it entertained you. Again I'm really sorry I'm a slow updater. Oh and don't forget to R&R.


	2. Concentration

**DISCLAIMER- **Last time I checked I am not Ciro Nieli therefore I do not own SRMTHFG

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- **WATS UP MY HOMIES? Okay it's been a little while but I swear I am not giving up on my story! Though I do have free time and I like to write these little one shots. What I think I'm gonna do is write a oneshot like this for every member, I like their POVS. Speaking of which here is Gibson's way to spend an unusual day.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**_Concentration_**

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was quiet, concentrated, censored just the way he liked it. All around him test tubes were bubbling and nothing else was stirring.

Gibson observed with no anticipation his chemical compounds slowly shift colors. The colors mixed from an ocean blue to a bright yellow.

Gibson quickly wrote down the gentle reaction. Even more carefully he picked it up and placed it on a nearby shelf.

He gathered up different ingredients to congregate a new compound.

He stopped for a second. Whenever he was doing science he was in a totally concentrated world, though the weird thing was he never got to do a simple experiment, like the one he was doing now. It was a rust repellent, not much but he did love the look of satisfaction on Antauri's face when he presented it to him.

The reason why Gibson never got the free time he craved was usually because of an act of crime somewhere in Shuggazoom; or of course a distraction from one of his teammates.

He quickly snapped out of his new trance. _Finish your experiment, don't push your luck, _he thought.

He carefully reached for the sulfur and measured the exact amount necessary for his chemical reaction.

If even a drop more than he needed got into the test tube, he and his experiment would explode with a nasty smell.

He picked up the sulfur about to pour it when he heard footsteps coming from the outside. He stopped dead and the footsteps vanished.

He breathed a sigh of relief and continued, when a creature bolted in and tackled his table of experiments.

Gibson jumped dropping all the sulfur into his chemical and before he had any time to react it corrupted in his face.

He sat there for a second then reached for his safety wipes. He dabbed it with a stabilizing chemical and wiped his face revealing an irritated glare.

Gibson viscously turned around to confront his invader, although he didn't have to see his face to indentify the suspect.

The invader tried to get up but slipped on all the chemicals and rolled around in pain.

Gibson sighed, "Calm down Otto they're not harmful chemicals,"

Otto sat up and felt the floor, "Really?"

"Yes now what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just wanted to remind you about maintenance day,"

Gibson sighed, _there goes my carefree experimenting._

"And you didn't knock because,"

"This is more fun!" Otto exclaimed then looked down, "Minus the chemicals,"

With yet another sigh Gibson aided his friend up. At first Otto slipped on the liquids, Gibson quickly caught him and began pushing him to the emergency chemical shower.

"Thanks Gibson but I can…"

Otto was cut off when Gibson began spraying him with the hose on full blast.

"Okay, okay I'm clean!" he spurred.

An evil smirk grew on Gibson's face as he continued brutally blasting him with water.

Finally Gibson stopped and Otto climbed out in sheer pain.

"Ow" he whined limping towards the door.

"You coming?" his voice still shaky.

"In a minute," Gibson replied cleaning up his chemicals.

Otto left and Gibson thought aloud "What an unusual day,"

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

And scene, next oneshot is Nova and maybe someday you'll be reading my other story "The Awakening". Later homies and of course R&R!


End file.
